1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telephony and more specifically to interoperation between a private branch exchange (PBX) and audio/video and home automation devices.
2. Background Information
As homes and other structures become larger, and filled with more telephony, audio/video (A/V) and home automation devices, the burden of controlling these devices has also increased. A variety of public branch exchange (PBX) systems have been developed that support voice over IP (VoIP) calling among endpoints located within a home or other structure and remote endpoints. Similarly, a variety of A/V and home automation control systems have been developed for managing A/V and home automation devices. However, such PBX systems and A/V and home automation control systems typically do not communicate with each other, or communicate in only the most basic manners. Detailed telephony state information is not typically accessible to the A/V and home automation control system. Similarly, detailed control state information is not typically accessible to the PBX system. Accordingly, such systems are generally incapable of providing advance functionality, such as telephony responsive A/V and home automation device control, and A/V and home automation device responsive telephony control.